


Блинчики

by Thexalux



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Gabriel is not an archangel, Gen, Love at First Sight, M/M, Pancakes, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thexalux/pseuds/Thexalux
Summary: Незначительное АУ в каноне: встречи с Трикстером не было, Габриэль — падший, живет как человек и больше не ввязывается в сверхъестественные дела. Однажды за завтраком в кафе он видит Сэма (и — да, это, разумеется, любовь с первого взгляда, или как-то так).
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 1





	Блинчики

**Author's Note:**

> Конец намеренно оборванный.

Звук мчащих по дороге машин здесь слышался едва-едва, приглушенный толстыми оконными стеклами и плотно закрытой в такую жару дверью. И все же гул и гудение, которые ощущались даже кожей, изрядно раздражали вместе с шумом старенького кондиционера. Окна выходили на солнечную сторону, и короткие куцые занавески совсем не сдерживали слепящего солнечного света, который пек кожу и бил в глаза, стоило только чуть повернуться или неудачно наклонить голову. Не самое умиротворяющее место из тех, где приходилось бывать Габриэлю.

— Ммм. Вафли с ванильным мороженым, — наконец произнес он, отводя взгляд от единственного ламинированного листка скудного меню. — И шоколадный молочный коктейль со сливками.

Официантка — рыжеватая тщедушная студентка, судя по всему, в форменном красном переднике с логотипом кафе на поясе — поспешно кивнула, записав заказ в блокнот.

— Ваш заказ: вафли с ванильным мороженым и шоколадный коктейль со сливками, — прочитала она высоким голосом. — Это все? Или что-нибудь еще?

Вопрос звучал как искушение. Габриэль бросил быстрый взгляд в меню и закусил губу. Мысленно застонал и откинулся на спинку узкого диванчика, бессильный этому искушению противостоять.

— Ладно. Еще блинчики с кленовым сиропом. Или клубничным? Какой сироп вы посоветуете? Может, оба?

Официантка нервно дернула углом рта и растерянно посмотрела на Габриэля.

— Не думаю, что это хорошее сочетание, — неуверенно пробормотала она.

Габриэль озадаченно нахмурился.

— Пожалуй... А какие сиропы у вас еще есть?

— Блинчики можно подать с персиковым джемом, шоколадным топингом или медом.

Габриэль задумался: выбор был непростой. Он все еще не знал о качестве местной еды, так что решил положиться на универсальное правило: кленовый сироп способен спасти даже самый безнадежный десерт.

— Давайте с кленовым сиропом.

Официантка кивнула, записала и снова повторила:

— Вафли с ванильным мороженым, шоколадный коктейль со сливками, блинчики с кленовым сиропом. Все верно?

Габриэль улыбнулся ей и подтвердил:

— Именно так.

Официантка улыбнулась в ответ, потерла веснушчатый нос, сказала: «Подождите немного», — и ушла на кухню. 

Потрескивающее радио заглушалось циклически нарастающим жужжанием кондиционера то полностью, то лишь отчасти. Когда шум стих на очередные несколько минут, Габриэль услышал, как бодрый голос диктора пообещал беспощадную жару на всю следующую неделю, посоветовал больше пить, находиться в тени и съездить на отдых, а затем объявил следующую песню. Заиграло что-то настолько же старое, как это кафе. Милый уху винтаж. 

Плохо смазанные петли скрипнули, дернулся рваным звоном колокольчик на входной двери. В кафе зашел высокий широкоплечий парень, прижимающий телефон плечом к уху. Зашел — и крошечное помещение как будто стало вдвое меньше. Габриэль внимательно смотрел, как парень неуклюже пытается увернуться от официантки, как тихо чертыхается в трубку, как на лице его — приятном и не по росту юношеском — появляется сконфуженное раздосадованное выражение.

— Я перезвоню тебе, Дин, — бросил он в трубку; голос прозвучал громче, чем нужно. 

Новый посетитель обвел помещение ищущим взглядом. Габриэль и не подумал отворачиваться. На мгновение их взгляды пересеклись, и Габриэль узнал спокойное пристальное сосредоточение охотника, которое резко отделяло их от обычных людей, нечисти и ангелов. Первым порывом стало желание незамедлительно уйти прочь — Габриэля больше ничего не связывало с тем миром, и он не желал находиться в одном месте с тем, кто в него вовлечен. Но он осадил сам себя: он больше непричастен к тому, что скрыто от глаз смертных, и его ждали вафли, коктейль и блинчики, которые все же стоило попробовать. Не было нужды отказываться от всего этого. Ко всему прочему, юноша, которому совсем не шла личина охотника, все не отводил от Габриэля взгляда. Не подозрительного. Другого. 

Смущенного и заинтересованного.

Габриэль улыбнулся ему уголками рта.

— Рекомендую попробовать блинчики, — сказал он, и незнакомец подался вперед навстречу его голосу всем корпусом. Габриэль улыбнулся шире. — Я их еще не пробовал, но ассортимент добавок впечатляет.


End file.
